twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Rosalie Hale
Rosalie Lillian Hale is a member pf the Olympic Coven in Forks, Washington. She is the wife of Emmett Cullen and Jacob Black and adoptive daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, as well as the adoptive sister of Jasper Hale. Rosalie is the adoptive sister-in-law of Bella Swan and adoptive aunt of Renesmee Cullen, as well as the ex-fiancée of Royce King II. In 1933, Rosalie was turned into a vampire by Carlisle Cullen after being raped and beaten to the brink of death by a group of drunken men, including her fiancé. Two years later, Rosalie rescued a young man named Emmett from being mauled by a bear, and after his transformation into a vampire, the two fell very deeply in love. Along with Emmett, Rosalie is an integral member of the Cullen family and fights eagerly against those who threaten their coven. Following the family's dissolution, Rosalie and Emmett went on to live as Nomads after Esme and Carlisle's near death by Jayden Noel's Rival pack. Biography Early life Rosalie Lillian Hale was born in Rochester, New York, in early 1914; she had two younger brothers, a housewife for a mother, and her father worked at a bank. Her father's job helped keep the family wealthy during the Great Depression. She was born beautiful and constantly praised, making her vain and self-centered as a result. Her parents took pride in her looks, which she enjoyed. She also enjoyed her father's pleasure in buying her beautiful clothes, her girlfriends' envy, and the admiration of every man she passed. The result of all this attention was that Rosalie tended to be self-absorbed, shallow, and materialistic. However, unlike her social-climbing parents, who always wanted more out of life despite their already elevated status, Rosalie was just happy in the knowledge that she was Rosalie Hale, and that she was very beautiful. She was, however, bothered by the superior beauty of the members of the Cullen family: Carlisle, Esme, and Edward, but because she hardly saw them, she did not let that get the better of her. One day, Rosalie's mother had her dress up to deliver her father's forgotten lunch to his job, in the hopes that the son of the bank's owner would take notice of Rosalie, and it worked. Royce King II sent roses to Rosalie and, after making a comment that her eyes were like violets, Rosalie began receiving them, too. Their relationship was solely based on physical attraction, as Royce was often too busy at the bank. They became engaged and one week before the wedding, Rosalie visited her good friend Vera, who Rosalie envied for her baby boy. At one point, when Vera's husband kissed her, Rosalie finally noticed the lack of love in her relationship with Royce that was so obvious in Vera's. While walking home, shaken by her thoughts about her loveless relationship, Rosalie stumbled across her drunken fiancée and his equally drunk friends; Royce bragged about his fiancé's beauty which eventually led to Rosalie being brutally gang-raped and beaten before being left in the street to die. Two years after her transformation, in 1935, Rosalie stumbled across a young man named Emmett McCarty being mauled by a bear outside of Gatlinburg, Tennessee. Emmett's features reminded her of Vera's young son Henry, and, because of this, Rosalie chose to rescue the dying man. Rosalie resisted the urge to drink Emmett's blood and carried him over one hundred miles to Carlisle, who then turned him into a vampire at her request. Emmett accepted his new status quite well, and became Rosalie's mate. They rarely separated after this; the two having found in the other their true soul mate. Edward had once told Bella that they were always together, and it was hard to be in a five mile radius of them. The pair would marry often and sometimes lived separate from the rest of their adopted family so as to live as a newlywed couple. In 1937, while living in Forks, they were discovered by Ephraim Black's pack of shape-shifters. To secure both sides, the Cullens and the pack made a treaty: they shall not attack or expose the Cullens unless they bite a human or cross over to the Quileute traditional lands. They moved away sometime after the agreement was made. By 1950, the family welcomed two new additions, Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale. Due to their similar features, Rosalie and Jasper would often play the role of biological siblings, even twins. During the long decades of her life, Rosalie developed a passion for collecting cars akin to her adopted brother Edward, and is a brilliant mechanic. She has attended several high schools and universities, and earned degrees in electrical engineering, business, and astrophysics, and has also studied medicine to help Carlisle keep up-to-date with the latest advances. ''Twilight'' ''New Moon'' ''Eclipse'' ''Breaking Dawn'' Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Cullen family Category:Cullen witnesses Category:Females Category:Mated Vampires Category:Olympic Coven Category:Vampires Category:Vampires with special abilities Category:Vegetarians